Someone's Salty
by RedsAdmin
Summary: Russell is upset when his husband, Lumpy, doesn't come home.


The hour was late, far later than Russell wanted it to be as he stood before the business building his husband worked at. He didn't know how the man did it, juggling around so many jobs whenever it suited his fancy. So it shouldn't be much of a surprise that Lumpy was late again. It wasn't often that Russell got to be home, due to being a deep sea fisherman, he was out at sea for days or even weeks. So when he was home, he would like to see that idiot he married every once in a while, you know?

He had waited at home for hours by himself, getting cleaned up so he didn't smell like fish but his bright turquoise hair could never rid itself of the salty scent of the sea breeze. He reached out for he handle to the door, his prosthetic hook for a hand catching the handle and pushing it down, allowing him entrance to the eerily quiet and empty building. It seemed everyone sensible had gone home by now. If there was anything Lumpy wasn't, it was sensible. It was just something that endeared the fisherman to the taller though, he wouldn't let Lumpy get away again with being late, maybe one of these days the guy would get it through his thick skull.

Making his way down the empty tile hallways, listening to the soft soles of his shoes squeak and echo through the long corridors. Now all he had to do was find his forgetful husband. That all depended on what he wanted to be today, Russell had just arrived home today so he didn't have a clue what job the moose currently chose. So he spent a good thirty minutes wandering the slightly intimidating halls until his aquamarine blue eye caught sight of a dim light shining through the crack of a ajar door, now that he finally found where Lumpy was hiding, he felt his anger rise as he curled the fingers on his remaining hand into a fist. Did he actually forget? Russell should be hurt, but this was just the way their marriage worked.

He shoved open the door in a fit, letting it slam against the wall and causing a few knickknacks to fall off the hanging shelf on the wall. The sudden noise caused the tall male who'd been sleeping in an over stuffed armchair to jolt up to his feet. The golden antler earrings jingling from just a quick movement. "Huh?! What?!" He looked around frantically for a moment before those golden hues landed on Russell. The shorter male was looking up at him furiously, his lips a scowl and his one visible brow furrowed. Lumpy laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his sky blue hair that was fringed yellow along his bangs. "H-haha, oops, sorry, Russell!" The otter didn't look like he was about to forgive him this time as he stomped forward and delivered a sharp kick to Lumpy's shin.

The taller hunched over and pulled his abused leg up, holding onto it as he hopped, exclaiming like a big baby for a moment. The sight seemed to soothe a bit of Russell's anger, but Lumpy was already moving in to retaliate as he reached down and snagged Russell's leg, yanking it out from under him. Russell was sit falling back onto a one armed couch he'd seen psychiatrists use for patients. The worst thing was, when he looked up, the fact that Lumpy was now holding onto the prosthetic leg that had he'd pulled. His husband had the nerve to laugh as he held it like a guitar and pretended to strum it. "You've got such nice legs, Russell!"

"Shut up and give it back!" Russell was annoyed and would not be swayed by Lumpy's antics. He wouldn't! Lumpy tutted at him and moved over, placing his knees on the couch beside Russell's. He held the leg behind his back while his free hand placed on the couch beside Russell's head, making the sea otter suddenly aware of his prone position making him trapped. It made him a little nervous but Lumpy still pressed as he hovered over his currently captured husband. "I'll give it back if you give me a kiss, sounds like a good deal to me!"

Russell glared up at Lumpy, folding his arms over his chest, wrinkling his red and white striped shirt. He didn't want to kiss Lumpy, not after the moose forgot to come home and spend time with him. However, he wanted his leg back and he wasn't going anywhere anytime quick without it. "Fine." He groused, leaning up to press a quick and chaste kiss on Lumpy's lips, thinking he could get away with a simple little peck.

He thought wrong.

Lumpy dropped the leg onto the floor so he could free up his hand and let his fingers dive into that rainshower blue hair, cradling the back of his husband's head, preventing him from escaping as he tilted his head and leaned in. Russell could taste coffee and doughnuts that Lumpy had no doubt been eating before he dozed off, the powdery sugar and strong taste of coffee drew Russell in. His eyelid lowered as his body relaxed beneath Lumpy, he wished his lips could taste just as good, likely only tasting of salt. Regardless, Lumpy still kissed him, always wanted to kiss because he knew it would soothe over the fisherman's ire.

Finally, Lumpy withdrew so he could suck in a breath, though that stupid grin Russell saw on his face reminded him why he was angry. "You're still in trouble." He complained, but Lumpy wasn't listening as he picked up the prosthetic leg and hooked it about his neck. Those arms curled around Russell, scooping him up off the couch so he could hold the salty otter in his arms, letting him pout. "How about I cook tonight?" Russell rolled his eye and shook his head, "No way, you'd set fire to the kitchen. Again." Lumpy didn't seem to apologetic about it as he leaned down to place a kiss on the tip of Russell's nose. "How about something salty for dinner?"


End file.
